


Playthings

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Prompted ficlets [29]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Platonic Sex, Sex Toys, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Part of a series of prompted ficlets. Prompt: [shortened] Link returns to college from a break to realize he's forgotten his first ever dildo home. It becomes a such a problem that Link finally breaks down and asks his best friend him to help him out.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Prompted ficlets [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359064
Comments: 27
Kudos: 198





	Playthings

**Author's Note:**

> A big-ass thank you to the anon who prompted this. I don't think I've ever had as much fun writing a prompt as I had with this one!
> 
> Also, thank you to my lovely friend [its_mike_kapufty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty) for betaing! <3 I still feel like I need to apologize... :D

The first time it happened, Link was on the floor of his childhood home’s bathroom. The shower was on to drown out the sounds, even though he was home alone. He was holding onto the edges of the tub, partly to stay upright, partly to somehow center himself amidst all the new sensations and lewd thoughts crowding his mind ever since he’d realized that _butt stuff_ was something he couldn’t get enough of.

His thighs screamed for relief, but he kept going – kept bobbing on the suction-cupped dildo that was hitting him _just right_. He’d been playing with it for the past few weeks, but never before had it felt this good. And despite the ache in his muscles and the burn in his lungs, he kept going; kept chasing some elusive feeling he somehow knew was right around the corner.

And right as he was about to give up and grab his neglected cock, Link came harder than he had ever come before.

The release took him by surprise; he lost his balance and the dildo slid out of his ass with an obscene sound that was drowned out by Link’s dizzying, victorious roar. He wrapped a hand around his still pulsing cock and pumped out the last droplets of cum before crumbling onto the bottom of the bathtub and laughing hysterically.

It was a great vacation.

Any time Sue was off at work or seeing her friends, Link barricaded himself in the bathroom, and with the help of his new pink suction-cupped friend, fucked himself into oblivion.

But the break was over soon, and Link was about to return to college with a sore ass and heavy heart. How was he supposed to play with his favorite toy on campus? The communal showers felt like the worst possible idea. Link couldn’t even imagine someone catching him in the act there. Since that was out of the question, he’d probably just have to wait for Rhett to be out of their room. But how often would that even happen? 

Link’s stomach tightened uncomfortably. He would never actually admit it to anyone, but he’d gotten a bit addicted to his little toy. He’d never experienced anything like getting off untouched and the high it left him with was mind-boggling. He’d have to figure something out.

\---

“Fuck! No… Oh, no,” Link muttered and dug into his bag with a frenzied panic. He started unloading his clothes, throwing them haphazardly over his shoulder.

_No-no-no-no… I need it!_

Their door opened and Rhett walked in with a grocery bag.

“What’s wrong?” he said, interrupting Link’s desperate search. Link jumped and hid his blushing cheeks by gathering his clothes from the floor.

“Nothing… forgot something at home. It’s fine.”

“What is it? Maybe I can loan it to you?”

“Um… No, it’s fine. Forget it. It’s not a big deal,” Link insisted and started folding his clothes with almost obsessive precision.

Rhett stood at the door and stared at him with a frown. Link refused to look back at him and continued putting away his things with jerky movements.

“Okay,” Rhett finally said, shrugging, and started to unpack his store haul.

_I’m just gonna buy a new one. And hope mom won’t go peeking into that lockbox under my bed._

With that sweat-inducing thought, Link went on with the day as if nothing had happened, waiting for an opportunity to hide somewhere with his laptop and do some online shopping.

But things didn’t go exactly as planned. 

That night, Link cringed as his bank account took a considerable hit when he placed an order for another plaything. He even paid for expedited shipping. And for a few days, he felt good. The wait was actually kind of titillating. But after a week, Link started to get antsy. Finally, he swallowed his pride and e-mailed customer service. The reply came fast and filled Link with dread.

_We’re sorry to inform you… …is on backorder… Might take up to two months… We’ve reimbursed you for the fast delivery charges._

Link skimmed the email, buried his face into his hands, and groaned.

He didn’t care about reimbursements. He needed his toy! He’d been jacking off almost nightly in anticipation of it arriving soon, but it just wasn’t the same. He’d used his fingers, obviously, as he had before buying the first dildo. But they just couldn’t get him there. Every orgasm felt like an echo of the real thing and brought him no satisfaction.

Weeks went by and every day Link grew more and more anxious. He became moody and forgetful. The courses this semester seemed harder than before, and he was slowly sinking into a swamp of group projects, tests, and homework assignments. 

After a month, Link was slowly losing his mind. And it seemed like he wasn’t the only one.

“Seriously, dude! You gotta relax. You’re driving me mad with that – that – whatever the fuck you’re doing!” Rhett groaned at him one night during a study session that for _Link_ had turned into some kind of anxious pacing/dance performance. He couldn’t sit still. He couldn’t concentrate.

Link huffed and paused in the middle of the room, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn’t have a good comeback; he didn’t even try to think of one. He knew he was being annoying, and the fact that he’d made Rhett snap at him just made him feel horrible. 

“What’s going on?” Rhett asked with a softer tone. He’d turned his desk chair and was looking at Link with a worried expression. “Is it the schoolwork? Is it too much for you?”

Link shrugged and bit his lip.

“Have you thought about… talking with someone?” Rhett asked carefully.

“What do you mean?” Link scowled at Rhett.

“You know. A professional. If you’re this anxious… there are probably things that could help you. Therapy, or medication, or…?”

“I’m not… depressed or whatever,” Link huffed, indignant. 

_I just need to get fucked!_

Link was close to his breaking point. He’d been on the edge for days. Earlier that week, he’d caught himself eyeing a cucumber in a way a vegetable should never be looked at.

Rhett was still talking. He was worried. This affects me too, he said quietly. Link wasn’t listening. He was staring at Rhett with a new set of eyes because suddenly, an idea had struck him.

It was a bad idea. The worst idea he’d ever had. But now that it was in his head, he couldn’t make it go away:

_Rhett has a dick._

A pool of heat settled in Link’s stomach and he licked his lips slowly. Rhett was still talking, something about seeing a counselor. Link’s thoughts were racing. Could he do that? Their friendship had always been nearing too close for comfort, but could Link really ask that of him? 

_It’s not like I’d be asking Rhett to have sex with me. Of course not. We’re not gay! Not that there’s anything wrong with that. We just… aren’t._

“Rhett,” Link interrupted him. Rhett paused mid-sentence and looked at him expectantly.

“You could actually help me. If you wanted,” Link continued slowly.

“Of course, I wanna help you. What is it? What can I do?” Rhett said, getting up and taking a step towards Link as if he was offering himself to his service - exactly what Link wanted.

“Okay. Um… don’t – like, don’t panic. Just hear me out,” Link started, rubbing his neck and shifting his gaze as blush crept on his cheeks.

“Link, you know that you can ask me anything, right? I’m not going to judge you.”

“Uh-huh. We’ll see about that,” Link said, and a nervous giggle burst out of him. He tamped it down and took a deep breath. “I need your dick.” The words rushed out of Link’s mouth; they tangled together and came out almost as one word. A monster of a word that settled a heavy silence between them.

Rhett’s jaw hung slack and he stared Link with wide eyes.

Link shifted on his feet again and forced himself to look Rhett right in the eyes. He knew he looked sheepish, almost pleading.

“I’m not even kidding. I’d very much like to be kidding. But you asked me what I needed, and that’s honestly what I need. I need your dick. Not like, specifically yours. I need _a_ dick. Actually, I need a goddamn dildo, because I forgot mine at home and the new one I ordered a month ago is on backorder and I’m slowly losing my mind. Rhett, please. I know this is a really weird thing to ask for. I understand. I – _fuck_ – you have no idea how fucking far gone I gotta be to ask this of you!”

Rhett closed his mouth and then opened it again, but no words came out. Link waited, swaying in place. His heart was beating painfully against his rib cage, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if he’d just ruined their friendship.

“Are you– “ Rhett started, his voice cracking. He coughed and continued. “Are you gay?”

“What? No! Why would you ask me that?”

“Why would I…? Link! You just asked me to fuck you?!” Rhett’s voice was high and shrill, and he looked like he was about to start pulling his hair out.

“Oh. I – No! I’m not asking you to fuck me. I just… I just need to borrow your dick for a little while. You don’t have to do anything. I’ll do all the work, I promise. You can just… chill.”

“Chill?!” Rhett croaked and dissolved into hysterical giggles. Link frowned.

“It’s not that big a deal, Rhett. Ever heard of prostate stimulation? It’s amazing and you should try it. It doesn’t make you gay.”

Rhett sat on the edge of his bed and was laughing still, curled up around his arms and holding onto his stomach.

“Oh, sure… I’m gonna try it. You gonna dick me after you’ve taken my cock up your ass?” Rhett managed to ask between giggles. Link shrugged.

“I mean… Sure, if you want me to. It’s not like I can ask you something I’m not willing to provide as well.”

Rhett stopped for a beat, looked at Link with a flabbergasted expression and then started wheezing from laughter again.

“Come on,” Link moaned and stepped up to the bed. He was annoyed, keyed up and embarrassed enough to want to run away and forget about this whole thing. But more than any of those things, he was determined.

And Rhett was laughing. That was better than disgust or yelling, right? And he hadn’t said ‘no’ yet. Link sank on his knees in front of Rhett and settled his hands on Rhett’s legs.

“Please. _Please_, help a brother out. I really need it. I just need to come. Then I can finally relax and study. I’m sure the toy’s gonna be here soon and then I go back to using that, and we can forget all of this. Okay? Rhett, please. You don’t have to do anything. You can just lay there. Close your eyes, think of that girl or something. What was her name?”

Rhett had buried his face into his hands and was shaking his head like he was refusing to listen. Link grabbed his hands and pulled them away from his face.

“Hey. Please, look at me. You know I wouldn’t ask unless I was desperate. Think about it.”

Rhett’s face was streaked with tears brought on by his laughter. But he wasn’t laughing anymore. He considered Link with a serious, contemplative expression. Link held his hands in his own and waited.

Finally, Rhett sighed and shrugged.

“Fine. Let’s do it.”

Link’s heart missed a beat.

“Yeah?” Link asked for confirmation, butterflies gathering into his stomach. Rhett bit his lip and nodded.

“Yeah. But I have a few rules,” Rhett said, shaking Link’s hands away.

“Of course! Anything you need,” Link rushed to assure him.

“You are not allowed to say my name.”

“Why would I…?” Link started, but shut up when Rhett scowled at him.

“That’s rule number one. No names. Rule number two. We are never ever gonna talk about this again after it’s done. This didn’t happen. Do you understand?”

“Yeah. I understand.”

“Okay.”

“Anything else?” Link asked.

“I don’t know! Wasn’t exactly prepared to figure out rules for some kind of no-homo sexcapades!”

“Yeah. Sorry,” Link said, blushing at his words.

“Let’s just say that I reserve the right to stop this thing at any point if it gets too weird,” Rhett said after a moment of silence.

“Oh, come on! That’s a given. Consent is important,” Link said with a lopsided grin. Rhett huffed and rolled his eyes at Link.

“Okay. How – How are we gonna do this?” Rhett asked and stood up. He was rubbing his palms against his jeans.

The simmering heat in Link’s belly sloshed around as he got up as well. The excitement he’d felt about Rhett accepting his proposal was starting to feel a lot more like nerves.

_Are we really going to do this?_

“Oh, um… I’m gonna need to… I’m going to shower first and – prepare,” Link said to the wall, purposefully skirting Rhett’s gaze, and blushed fiercely. From the corner of his eye, he saw Rhett mirror his crimson complexion.

“Okay,” Rhett said with barely a whisper.

“Could you maybe… get yourself ready while you wait?” Link asked. “Like watch porn or something?”

“Yeah. Sure.”

“Okay. I’ll – I’ll be back soon.”

—-

Link slipped back into the room, shower-fresh and as ready as he could ever be. The lights had been turned off and Rhett was laying in his bunk, illuminated by the bluish light of his phone. He had earbuds on and he yanked out one of them when Link stepped in.

“Ready?” Link asked him, setting down his shower caddy and swallowing down his mounting anxiety.

Rhett shrugged and pulled away the covers. Link’s head turned before he could stop himself. It was a reflex. They’d been naked around each other before, but Link had never actually _looked_ – not on purpose, anyway.

“I guess you can be the judge of that,” Rhett said slowly. His voice was different; lower than normal and almost slurred as if he had managed to get properly drunk while Link was away. It took Link a minute to realize that this was how Rhett sounded when he was turned on.

And he was. Link managed to override the age-old need to look away and turn his head towards Rhett. He was fully naked. Not necessarily something that he needed to have done, but so was Link – so in a weird way, he appreciated it. And in the middle of all that bare skin was Rhett’s dick, aroused and – to Link’s surprise – not at all unpleasant to look at.

“I think I can work with that,” Link muttered, trying to keep his voice as even as possible.

Rhett let out an amused huff and Link watched – equally horrified and fascinated – as Rhett’s hand wrapped around his cock and stroked a couple of times. Rhett’s eyes fluttered closed and he breathed deeply.

“Don’t get too worked up,” Link warned as he snatched the lube he’d been using in the shower and dug out a condom from his bag. “It’s gonna take me a little while to… you know. You’re no use to me if you bust before I can get there.”

“Sorry,” Rhett mumbled, letting go of himself with a sigh. “It’s hard not to touch when it’s like this, you know?”

“I know.” Link acquiesced and – with only minimal hesitation – dropped his towel on the floor. He couldn’t help but notice that Rhett didn’t look away. Link felt there might be something he needed to unpack from that, but that would have to wait for another time.

Instead, he climbed onto the bed and straddled Rhett’s thighs. Rhett observed him, eyes sparkling with poorly-veiled interest. Link offered him the condom. Rhett took it, ripping the package quickly and rolling it on with such ease that Link stopped to wonder how many times he’d done it before.

“Okay, let’s get this over with,” Rhett said and closed his eyes again. “Do what you must.”

Link huffed a laugh. He could hear faint sounds of professional pleasure from the earbud that hung over the edge of the bed; Rhett was still listening to whatever video he’d been on when Link had come in, but his phone was now tucked under his pillow. Link watched him throw an arm over his eyes and shift on the bed as if searching for a more comfortable position. 

The light of the phone was gone, but Link could still see Rhett in the street lights streaming through the thin curtains on the only window of their room. Link had never really paid any attention to Rhett’s chest before. It was just that - Rhett’s chest. Now, he caught himself admiring it in the low light; Rhett was lean but toned. You might almost call him muscular, but not in that weight-lifter kind of way. He was athletic. He was strangely gorgeous. Objectively, of course. 

Link tried to veer his thoughts away from Rhett. This was not supposed to be about him. He was just a thing now. Link’s plaything, for one night. The thought tightened Link’s stomach and his heart leapt to a hammering beat.

_Just do it. It’s no different than using the dildo. A phallic object is a phallic object. This means nothing._

Determined to get on with it, Link uncapped the lube and poured some on Rhett. The closed tube found its place next to Rhett’s pillow, and without really thinking about it, Link wrapped his hand around Rhett’s cock and spread the lube with a few quick strokes.

Rhett jerked under him and drew a sharp breath. His arm whipped away from his face and he stared at Link with wide eyes.

“Jesus! You gotta warn a brother before doing that!” he said, looking so scandalized that Link burst into laughter.

“You do realize it’s about to go up my ass? I don’t think it matters much if I tug on it real quick,” Link said with a giggle.

Rhett mumbled something incoherent and returned to his arm.

Link lifted his butt and scooched forward. He had fingered himself in the shower – to save them both the embarrassment of having to deal with that part of the prep together. A month of intense longing had left him horny and so on the edge that the fact that the body under him was a man’s – his best friend’s to be exact – didn’t seem to matter to his dick. Link was achingly hard, already dripping pre-cum that smeared against his thigh.

“Okay. I’m gonna – I’m gonna do it now. This is your warning,” Link muttered before grabbing Rhett’s cock again and positioning it against his rim. This time Rhett only squirmed a little under his touch and stayed silent, as instructed.

Link took a deep breath and closed his eyes. A thought drifted into his mind. He was not about to say it out loud; he’d never hear the end of it. But the fact was that Rhett was considerably larger than his beloved toy, and Link was a bit worried about that. 

It wouldn’t stop him from trying, though.

To his surprise, Rhett slipped in without too much hassle. Link gasped in tandem with Rhett when the head of his cock plowed inside his tight hole.

“Fuck, dude,” Rhett whispered, arm still firmly planted over his eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m trying. Hush,” Link snapped back with a smile. Rhett let out a nervous chuckle and Link pressed further, slowly sinking himself onto Rhett’s length.

Link moved carefully, slightly afraid of Rhett’s thickness in particular. When he was finally fully sheathed, he stilled to breathe and try and relax into the new kind of fullness. Rhett peeked under his arm again, and there came a hushed – almost awed – question.

“Is that…? Doesn’t that hurt?” 

“Yeah, a bit… But it’s like a good hurt, you know?” Link answered. “Now shut up. I need to concentrate.”

He started moving – slowly bouncing on Rhett’s dick. 

_Fuck!_ Link cursed internally. Rhett felt so much better than the toy – so good that it felt unfair.

Link shifted and searched for the perfect angle. When he found it, he picked up speed, determined to get to his destination quicker than ever before. He needed to get off and get off of Rhett.

He needed that because Rhett wasn’t exactly staying quiet anymore.

With every roll of Link’s hips, small noises erupted from Rhett’s lips – barely audible sighs and moans and whimpers. They traveled through the heated air between them and settled into Link’s chest and stomach and between his legs, and while they helped bring him closer to his orgasm, they were seriously fucking with his mind.

Link wanted more. He wanted to make Rhett moan out loud. He wanted to make him lose control. He wanted Rhett to move his arm and open his eyes and watch Link fuck himself on his cock. Link wanted him to grab his waist and move his hips and _fuck_ into him. He wanted Rhett to come inside him and cry out his name as he did.

Link knew he shouldn’t want any of these things.

_It’s just the fact that I’m horny and Rhett’s balls-deep inside me. It’s just hormones. It means nothing._

Link closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself on the floor of his mom’s bathroom. He tried to imagine Rhett’s dick as the pink toy. With all the mental power he had left, Link tried to distance himself from the situation he’d put himself in.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Rhett suddenly cursed and drew Link out of his hazy memories of his bathroom sessions.

“Shut up!” Link growled, panicked, and opened his eyes to see Rhett staring at him.

“Fuck, I can’t. I’m sorry. You’re so fucking tight and wet and… Fuck, Link, I – “ 

“No names! You said no names,” Link whined, his fingers digging into Rhett’s shoulders where his hands had ended up at some point. He kept going; kept fucking himself with Rhett’s cock. He was so close already. If Rhett would just keep his mouth shut a few more minutes–

“I don’t care! You feel… Oh my God, Link, I’ve never felt… I’m gonna come. _Link, please!_”

“Rhett!” Link sobbed, his chest heaving from the force of it. Spurred forward by Rhett’s continued murmuring of his name, Link dove for his best friend’s lips. He grabbed Rhett’s face and licked his way into his eager mouth. Rhett whined against him and returned the kiss with an equal amount of fierceness. 

Rhett’s hands settled onto Link’s waist and Link’s world turned upside down – figuratively and literally. They flipped on the bed and suddenly, Rhett was on top of him, nestled between Link’s legs, pushing them up towards his chest, burrowing into his ass with shallow dull thrusts. Rhett’s hips snapped as he pounded into Link, somehow hitting him just right, making him whine and tremble and claw at Rhett’s chest as his impending orgasm made his muscles tense up and spasm.

“Don’t stop! Don’t you dare. Don’t you fucking dare, Rhett… I need this. I need _you_. Fuck, I need you so much.”

“Goddamn it. You’re so fucking hot like this. You gonna come? Gonna come on my cock? I want that. Please, baby, come on me,” Rhett husked.

Rhett’s words were the thing that finally pushed Link off the edge. Link cried out as his untouched cock was emptying string after string of cum onto his stomach. It seemed to continue forever. He lost track of time and space. 

All he felt was Rhett – everywhere. Rhett was _everywhere_. Physically all around him, still moving inside, only slower now, more tender. But his mind was filled with Rhett also – a reel of memories of their lives together started playing, suddenly lit differently, shown to him through a filter of love and devotion instead of friendship. Something that had been locked tight inside him for years, released with a spark that grew into a roaring fire in his gut.

Link was slowly coming to when he realized that Rhett was flush against him, trembling lips pressed against his cheek, his cock pulsing inside of him. 

“That was the fucking sexiest thing I’ve ever seen,” Rhett whispered. 

“Did you just come inside me?” Link asked quietly. Rhett’s face pressed into the crook of his neck. Link felt the heat of his breath and could imagine the same heat on his cheeks as well.

“Yeah. Sorry,” Rhett murmured.

Link’s arms wrapped around Rhett and he breathed in the scent of their sex and sighed.

“Never again…”

Rhett swallowed audibly and Link felt him trying to get up – to escape. Link held on tighter.

“...apologize for that,” he continued and kissed Rhett’s shoulder gently. Rhett let out a relieved breath and found his lips with his own. When they parted for a much-needed breath, Rhett shifted off of Link, settling next to him and pulled Link into a tight embrace. 

Soon their lips found each other again. Everything felt effortless. Everything felt meant to be.

“Link?” Rhett whispered, his lips brushing against Link’s jawline. 

“Mm-hmm?”

“Could you cancel your order?”

Link smiled and caught Rhett’s lips with his own again, hoping that the way his breath caught was enough to tell him that he definitely would.


End file.
